mmaboutsfandomcom-20200214-history
Lyoto Machida vs. Sam Hoger
The fight was Lyoto Machida's UFC debut and he obviously came in undefeated. After the fight, Sam Hoger was cut. The Fight The first round began. They circled. Hoger landed a body kick slightly. He missed an inside leg kick. Machida landed a straight left and they clinchd and broke. Four thirty-five. Machida landed an inside leg kick. Hoger landed a body kick and missed a high kick. Four fifteen. Machida landed a body kick and they clinched and broke. Machida landed an inside leg kick. He dodged a high kick with four minutes. Machida dropped Hoger with a straight left and pounced pounding away. He dodged a kneebar and they stood and broke. Three thirty-five as Hoger caught a body kick and got a single to half-guard nicely. Machida got a sweep on top to half-guard. Three fifteen. Hoger worked for a kimura. Machida was defending. Three minutes. Hoger stopped looking for it. Hoger regained guard but Machida stood up. Two thirty-five. Machida missed a right hook. 'Don't let him get off, you gotta go first!' Hoger pressed forward and missed a high kick and grabbed the fence to avoid falling. 'Counter! Set it up!' Machida missed an inside leg kick. Two fifteen as Hoger dodged a straight left. He landed a jab. 'You've gotta throw that jab!' Machida landed an inside leg kick. Two minutes. Machida landed that straight left again. They clinched. Hoger landed a pair of foot stomps. Machida got a trip to side control. Hoger retained half-guard. One thirty-five. One fifteen. Machida was working for a kimura from there. He really was looking for it. One minute. Hoger hip escaped and Machida stood over him. He kicked the leg. Hoger tried to stand but Machida turtled him up. They stood to the clinch with thirty-five and Machida kneed the body. Machida got a trip to side control. He mounted. Fifteen as Hoger escaped and turtled up nicely. 'Don't knee to the head!' The first round ended. 'Every time you throw first, he counters you. You can't do that.' The second round began. They circled. Hoger landed a body kick but got swept and fell and Machida followed into guard. Four thirty-five. 'Short elbow!' Hoger working a weird vertical guard. Four fifteen remaining. Machida landed an elbow. 'Elbow, Sam!' Four minutes. Machida landed an elbow. He seemed very relaxed. Hoger tried to work rubber guard. Three thirty-five. The referee stood them up five seconds later. Hoger blocked a body kick. Three fifteen as Machida swept the leg and missed a pair of left hands and followed Hoger down to guard again. Three minutes as Machida stood and dodged akneebar and let him up. Machida missed a leg kick. Hoger landed a jab. Two thirty-five. Machida missed a straight left and landed a blocked body kick and blocked one himself. He landed an inside and outside leg kick, dodged a high kick, landed a leg kick with two fifteen. Machida landed a leg kick. Two minutes. Machida landed a hard leg kick and dodged a body kick. One thirty-five as Machida landed a straight left. He landed an inside leg kick. He dodged a high kick. Machida landed a leg kick and landed straight left and a pair of knees to the face. They scrambled and Machida ended up on top in mount. One fifteen. Hoger retained half-guard. Machida landed an elbow One minute. Machida mounted again nicely. Machida stood. He landed five or six right hands. Two more. Thirty-five. The arm triangle has been there for him all round. He's in half-guard now. Fifteen. Machida stood as the second round ended. Hoger looked discouraged. His legs were reddened in the corner. 'You've gotta do something, please,' Hoger's corner begged him. The third round began. Hoger missed a body kick. Machida missed a straight left. He landed a body kick and dodged a left hand. Hoger blocked a high kick. Machida landed a straight left and a right hand. Four thirty-five. Hoger ate a body kick. Four fifteen. Machida missed a Superman punch. They were warned for nearly clashing heads. Machida ladned a leg kick. He missed a straight left. Four minutes. Machida blocked a high kick. He missed a straight left and they clinched. Hoger landed a body shot and they broke. Three thirty-five. Machida landed a flying knee and another knee and a trio of uppercuts in close. Machida landed an uppercut and they clinched. Three fifteen as Machida got a trip to half-guard nicely defending one himself. 'Get away from the cage, Sam!' 'Score some points!' Three minutes now left. Two thirty-five.'We're halfway, Sam!' Machida landed a left hand. He stood. Two fifteen as he kicked the leg. Machida stuffed a single and another. Hoger stood with two minutes. Hoger blocked a front kick. Machida missed a spinnnig back kick. He dodged a high kick. One thirty-five. Machida landed a body kick. They clinched. Machida got a trip to half-guard and he mounted with one fifteen. One minute. Hoger regained half-guard. 'You've gotta create a scramble!' Machida passed to side control nicely. He mounted again. Thirty. 'You have twenty fucking seconds!' Machida landed a pair of right hands. Fifteen. Machida landed a hammerfist. A pair of body shots. Machida stood and whirled around and came back down with a pair of lefts and the third round ended. Machida, of course, had the 30-27 unanimous decision.